


He Wants Her, She Wants Me

by its_ya_boy_Kenny, orphan_account



Category: Original Work, yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_ya_boy_Kenny/pseuds/its_ya_boy_Kenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wasn't like other boys, he wasn't into the popular girls. He was into the ones that so much as breathed in his direction. He wanted them, obsessed over them. Craved them.She wasn't like other girls, she liked to keep things to herself. She was never good at sharing, and never wanted to be. And she wanted him, all of him. He would be hers, and she would get rid of anyone in her way.They wanted each other, but it's a game where you have to walk on egg shells. The other can't know just how far you're willing to go to keep them. You'll both kill, but can you be caught in the act without scarring the other person for life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first work on the website, and I'm really excited to get it out there. I know Yandere isn't something new, but everyone is starting to get into it thanks to Yandere Simulator. It's one of my favorite character troupes, and I just wanted to play around with the idea of two overly obsessed people falling for one another. It's like a game of cat and mouse, only they are both cats pretending to be mice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Editor and Co-writer: Kenneth (my boyfriend)

I never found myself without emotions like they claim girls like me are. I can feel happy, sad, distraught, in love. There’s nothing wrong with having emotions, no matter how intense you feel them. Of course, I had to tell myself that because no one else would help me feel better with how intensely I feel for everything. My mother says I’m bipolar, but she won’t get me medication for it. It’s a waste of money, I won’t take the damn things anyway. I looked up what it means to be bipolar and I don’t switch my moods that quickly. I just feel everything with a lot of passion all at once. There really is nothing wrong with that. And lately, I’ve been in love. I’m not like the girls who act like I do, probably due to the fact that I’m a male. So obviously I know better than to let myself go psycho. 

Anyway, there’s a girl in the academy across the city. We ride the same metro, but I only see her for a few seconds, and then she disappears. I’ll be honest, I hate the metro, something is always watching me. There’s a feeling that crawls up my backs and attaches to the nape of my neck. There’s someone in the metro that has to be staring at me. I’m afraid I’ve developed a stalker. It makes no sense to me, what is there about me that would attract anyone to a point that they need to watch my every move without so much as blinking? Whatever. Today is no different. I see her soft blonde hair, desperate to touch it, hear her voice. It doesn’t match her body but it melts me every time I hear it. She’s so small, curved in a way no one could possibly overlook. Yet her voice was on the deeper end of the spectrum, dripping with confidence in every syllable. Why can’t I talk to her? I type the information into my phone. I keep tabs on her sometimes, what she’s doing, how she seems to be feeling, what she wears on that day. She’s just so cute, and I want her to be safe. There are plenty of terrible people in this world that would take advantage of her small body and brilliant mind at any chance they could reach out for it. That pissed me off more than most things. And when I get upset I get enraged. Like I said, my emotions are strong and vivid. Not that I can help it. I just love her so much. Her name is Wilhelmina, a eleventh grade student at Emma Willard School. It’s one of the best available private all-girl schools in New York. 

She always gets off the metro before I do, my school is a few stops passed hers; and whenever she gets off, I swear she looks at me. Go ahead and call me crazy, but I can feel it in my bones at this point. She looks at me, as if she’s looking through me. Trying to read me. Hell, I’d be an open book for her if she’d let me. I swear I’m just in love with her. I shouldn’t think of her in the ways I do, but there’s no containing what I want. I want to lock her up in a beautiful house, just for her; and keep her there, with me, forever. She’d call me crazy, I know it. But sometimes I wonder.. with the way she looks at me, the feral look. It’s a primal invitation to follow her, like she’s trying to seduce me into her secret spot where she kills men for fun. She plays with hearts, with that look of hers. I hope, no, I pray she only gives that look to me. One day I’ll follow her out of the metro, forget where I planned on going in the first place. There isn’t a place in the world that is as good as wherever she is, where her eyes are. That devilish smile that could convince me to do anything she asked of me. I just want her so bad; and I feel like a monster for demanding that she be mine.

**

He’s always looking at me whenever I’m in his peripheral vision, so it’s really hard to watch him without having to sneak around. When I get in the metro, I hide in the section behind his. Every day he takes a spot standing in the back of his car, so naturally I’m always in the front of the one behind it; that way I can see him through the window space. I’m not crazy, really, Just obsessed. Yes, I’m well aware of the kind of person I am, but everything about him attracts me. Everything he does, he does it with intensity. It drives me insane, inspires me, makes me crave more. I want to be the reason he feels all of his emotions. I want to keep him contained, all to myself. His friends are friends with my friends, if that makes sense, therefore I can always know what he’s doing. I know everything about him. 

Apparently he likes me. God, I want him to want me. I like the way it feels to be wanted by him. There’s nothing more satisfying than knowing you're obsessed with someone that wants you. I want him desperately.. Since my parents sent me to a private school, they took away my chances of being closer to him. They interfered, it put me in the right mind to do away with them once and for all. But then how would I get into his school? How can I enroll without my parents to get me in. The administration will question me, no doubt. How could I possibly afford schooling if I live alone? They would catch me for sure. So tolerating my family is the only option I have. But we all reach a breaking point eventually right? For now, I’ll just have to settle with following him outside of school. 

Anyway, I write down whatever is going on around him, and how he reacts to it too. There’s a personal folder of memos in my phone, I keep it all locked away. I learn his emotions, which is the next step to becoming his one and only love. I try to get his attention whenever I’m getting off the metro. I look at him, with all the might I can manage into one look. I try to arouse curiosity in him, something that will make him want to know me. But he always looks away, maybe in embarrassment. Oh, Steven James Conway, how badly I want you to pay attention to me. Sometimes I just sit thinking about what it must like to know him. I lay in bed and think of how he must smell lovely, how soft his skin is, what it must feel like to have his hand around my neck, whispering to me something I can’t quite hear, his voice is too deep. I try to avoid thinking about what it must be like to hurt him, cut him. I would never hurt my darling in a bad way.. But it must be nice. His blood must be so vibrant, like his personality. How does Steven James sound when he feels pain? Does he moan, does he like it? I shouldn’t be thinking about that now, not in the metro. Getting turned on in public ends up making me uncomfortable, I feel vulnerable and over exposed. Bad memories. Bad. Bad. 

My lovely man can never know about those kind of things, that would be silly to have him worry over my past. Today, I’m going to talk to him. I’ve waited too long. As I’m getting off the metro, I go through the routine of watching him, reading him like a book. I love the way he swallows down his nerves as I look him over. Is he really sure I’m looking, or is it all just his wishful thinking. I know he wants me, why won’t he tell me already, dammit? I stop, and turn on my hell to enter the car he’s in and smile ever so sweetly while I hold on tightly to my school bag in both hands. “Steven James.” I sang, my voice going up an octave to lay on the sweet, gentle nature. “Let’s skip school together today!”


	2. Life's a Roller-coaster Off the Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I was saying, Willa,” The blonde looked up at him, giving him all of her attention. The death meant nothing to her, the screams deaf to her ears. Her attention belonged to him, if only for that moment. He wasn’t about to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say you can expect two chapter updates at once all the time. I'm actually only working on the second chapter right now with snippets of future ones that haven't yet been placed on the timeline. There's a lot of research going into the backgrounds of any and all characters. I don't want anyone to remain flat and unchanged by the events our protags go through.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Editor and Co-writer: Kenneth (My boyfriend)

Steven isn’t a rule breaker, he’s never played hookie or done something that’s ever gotten him sent to detention. The worst crime he’s ever committed was pulling a girl's hair in first grade when his hand was covered in glue. At the time, Steven had liked her, and he was raised to tease girls in order to get their attention. So why did it feel so easy now, when a girl he hardly knew asked him to skip school? Well he did know her, but only from a distance. Being with her in person was a whole new playing field. He could see her eyes up close, all the details of her face for him to memorize. She had a light dusting of freckles over the apple of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Steven would spend all day counting them if he could. How was it possible to be so into someone you’ve never spoken to?

“Come on Steven James, when are you gonna decide it’s good to have fun in your life?” Wilhelmina held her bag over her shoulder, her entire attitude changing now that she caught his attention. It was as if she only acted certain ways to gain something she wanted, and then everything changed when it was finally in her grasp. There was no doubt it caught Steven’s attention, it interested him. But he still wasn’t answering her, the irritation now prominent on her face. “Hello? Are we just going to ride the metro all the way to it’s last stop or are you gonna say something?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Was all Steven could think of as a response. He didn’t want to seem rude to the girl he’d been pining over all these months. “I just thought I misheard you. Sorry, do I know you?” He tried to play the whole thing off, like he wasn’t just thinking about the girl now demanding he run away with her for the day. Wilhelmina giggled, brushing hair out of her face. “Oh come on, of course you do. You look at me everyday when I get on and off the metro. You’re friends with Harry Sterns, who is friends with Jenna Bartholomew, a.k.a one of my friends.” With a confident smile, Wilhelmina linked her arm through Stevens and smiled up at him.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for a while now, but we got to separate schools, it makes it so hard.” She complained. “But I have no exams or anything important to do. Just busy work. Call it selfish but because I have free time I want to go out with you.” This was all so sudden it made Steven’s head spin. What else could he do instead of saying yes? There may never be a chance for him like this again, it could have been seen as suspicious. But Steven wasn’t about to give up any chance he could get. So he just nodded his head a few times, glad that Wilhelmina took that as a yes to the date. “Perfect! Now we have to get off this train, we can get a bus instead out to the amusement park!”  
“O-okay..” Steven didn’t try to fight her when she pulled him off the train at the next stop, leading the way to the bus station. They were quiet for most of the ride, Steven was still tired after being up as late as he was. The boy barely got sleep when he could afford it. He expected Wilhelmina to be talkative, at least, but even she looked more on the sleepy side.

They weren’t at the amusement park long before Wilhelmina wanted to go get something to snack on. All Steven could do was watch her, not a single twitch of her lip escaped his attention. Even with all of the ongoings of the amusement park, Steven’s main focus was the small girl on the opposite end of his table. She was gnawing on the straw in her milkshake, observing all the things that he hardly knew about her. The only thing real to him was her pouty pink lips, wrapped around the edge of a plastic, striped straw. Occasionally she tried to pull some of the plastic off with her teeth, and then resumed to both sucking and just gnawing on the thing. He shouldn’t be staring and wishing that he could see what that felt like on his skin. There should be no questioning if she practiced doing that on someone else, or if it was an idle action. Paying ever so close attention, he caught the smirk, the way Wilhelmina lifted her head helped Steven catch himself, following her up with his eyes until he met her own. 

“What’cha starin at, Steven James?” His name rolled off her tongue with such ease, it made Steven shifted in his seat, pressing his thighs together. She must have seen it, the way her smirk grew into more of a grin. “We should go get on some rides now, I’ve been watching everyone screaming and having fun while you’ve been drooling all over your smoothie.” Wilhelmina wasn’t even trying to be nice about it, she was straight forward. She saw what he was doing and called him out on it, no more and no less. Steven took a long drink before speaking, as if trying to make a point that he was actually drinking what he bought. “What do you want to get on?” He took a look around for the first time since they got to the small cafe, there were a lot more people around than he thought. Where did they come from? This whole time the two of them had been sitting here, Steven hardly heard so much as distant laughter as people came off of the rides. 

Apparently he was being too quiet again because Wilhelmina stood up, frustrated, and stomped her foot as she made the few steps to stand beside him, pulling on his shirt. “Come on, stop living in that head of yours and let’s do something!” She didn’t give him much of a choice, once Steven was up she was dragging him deeper into the park. Even though she was demanding to get on rides, it looked like she was stumped on where to go. “H-hey, Wilhelmina,” He finally spoke up, voice coming out shaky and anxious, “You sit here for a minute and think about where you want to go, I need to use the washroom.”  
“Don’t get yourself lost in there or take too long, you’re already making me wait long enough for a ride, And call me Willa, the full name thing is too formal.” She sounded so confident. Steven needed a moment to calm down before he made a fool of himself, he obviously couldn’t think straight when he was in front of Wilhelmina. The bathroom was oddly deserted for a park full of people. Not that Steven was going to complain, it gave him the space he needed to set himself straight.

He made a beeline across the room for the sinks, pulling at his hair. The boy staring back at him in the mirror didn’t look the way he felt on the inside. He was composed, if only blushing from how she made him feel. But on the inside, Steven was running wild. Wilhelmina was driving him insane, more than he thought possible with the way he already felt for her at a distance. “Why the hell can’t I talk?” He snapped at the stranger reflecting back at him. “She’s right there, you idiot. You can’t mess this up now. What if she thinks you’re weird? If that happens there’s no way in hell she’ll give you a second chance.” He pulled away from the mirror with a groan, a hand still tangled in his hair, frustrated with his situation. 

Steven’s had two girlfriends before - three if you counted the girl at homecoming who tried to get him off in the bathroom. But that was more of a hookup situation right? - still, they never made him feel something so intense. This was something entirely new, something he wasn’t sure he could handle but was convinced he wanted to try anyway. It was all about the way she spoke that really riled him up. “She was talking about a ride before,” He turned back to the mirror again. “Something about making her wait. Did she mean I’m generally holding us back from having fun here or was she talking about me..?”

“Sweetheart?” A soft voice made Steven practically jump out of his socks, turning sharply towards the invader. Actually, he had to look down, meeting her burgundy eyes staring right back at him. “I know you said you had to go to the bathroom and all, but I got curious. You didn’t seem that urgent to get in here.” Steven just stared at her, knowing for sure that he was alone when he started talking. When did Wilhelmina get in here then? It’s impossible for your shoes not to make noise on these bathroom tiles. The small girl had her hands held behind her back, rocking back and forth like a kid waiting for something they wanted. 

“What are you doing in here? This is the men’s bathroom!” Steven made a conscious effort to keep his voice steady. He was trying to think fast on how he could keep up with this girl, the way she managed to have him tied in a knot. It was her confidence that got him, maybe if he got the same attitude, he could try and salvage the mess he’s made of himself already and get on an equal playing ground; he wants her and he wants her to know it. ‘Two can play at this game’ he thought to himself. “I know, but I’m getting kind of sick of waiting, are you ready to go?” he had to think quick. “I’m good, just had to fix my hair” he mentions but remembers he was just messing it up. She giggles as she notices the same thing. “Not sure what fixing means to you but that looks like a disaster.” This girl sure knew how to make a man feel good about himself, didn’t she? “I was kind of going for that ‘after sex’ look, just to give you a taste.” He blurted, it came out so face there was no way it sounded smooth. It got Wilhelmina’s attention though, she grabbed his hand and leaded them out of the bathroom without a word. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be so forward about it. These sort of things took time, and from the looks of it, Steven would have a few more dates to get a hold on how her game worked.  
“So have you decided what ride you want to go on first?” he said nervously, worried that he might have gone too far with the ‘after sex’ look. Wilhelmina didn’t answer right away, looking around at the various roller coasters and thrill attractions. “Maybe something scary,” she hummed, linking her arm through his and pulling him through the crowd. “I’m guessing the House of Horrors isn’t your thing though is it?” Steven couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or not at this point, and he fixed her with a skeptical look. “You don’t know me yet, Willa, how could you know what I like?” Wilhelmina just shrugged, letting it go without giving much of a comment. She headed them in the direction of the House of Horrors, and of course Steven wasn’t going to complain. Horror was his genre in any format, so witnessing it first hand can’t be any worse than the things he could dream up right?  
The day went on in this fashion; Wilhelmina would tease about the likelihood that Steven would have the guts to go on bigger and bigger rides, with him showing her up every time. It excited her to have someone on her level, as if competing for the dominance. 

Steven didn’t want the day to end here but the sun was just setting beyond the ferris wheel. He missed all of his classes and cross country practice, that would bite him the ass eventually. So, despite his longing to stay by Wilhelmina’s side, he would have to call it a day now. They were walking towards the next attraction that, of course, Wilhelmina suggested. He stopped them, still running things to say to her that wouldn’t cause a disruption in her mood. “I’ve been having such a good time, Willa, but I think it’s safest if we head ba-” A sudden scream kept him from continuing, snapping his head to the direction of the cry. A cart from one of the roller coasters they were just on minutes ago had come off the tracks. The sounds of crunching metal on concrete followed by screaming and crying had Steven ready to run and investigate. “No.” Wilhelmina demanded, pulling on his arm to keep him from leaving. He moved his attention to her now, eyes wild, panicked. 

Wilhelmina let go of him when she knew he wouldn’t go running off. “It isn’t something for us to get involved in.” She sounded casual, inconvenienced. That threw Steven off the crash altogether. “Those people are obviously dead, what more can you contribute to the damage? At least it wasn’t us. Glad you listened to me and got in line sooner for that ride. Otherwise we’d be crushed.” she surveyed the far off damage herself. She could see people being lifted from the debris, covered in blood. “Compacted, bones turned to powder in seconds..Boom.” Her voice went down to a whisper, mimicking a cartoons version of objects falling through a whistle. She even smiled. Steven wanted to question her, be afraid of her commentary, but none of that crossed his mind. She cared about him enough to be glad he wasn’t the one in that accident. It made his chest grow tight, his heart swell. People just died before them, there were still screams and cries from the crowd surrounding the bloody mess. But Wilhelmina was still focused on Steven’s wellbeing. It was kind of hot, how she focused on him in the face of death. He could use another bathroom break, to ‘readjust’ again. 

“As I was saying, Willa,” The blonde looked up at him, giving him all of her attention. The death meant nothing to her, the screams deaf to her ears. Her attention belonged to him, if only for that moment. He wasn’t about to lose it. “We should head back home. To the station, I’ll ride all the way to your stop so you aren’t alone in the metro.”  
“Oh I can handle myself, but if you’re that desperate for my attention..”  
“No, it’s not that.” He said quickly, not willing to let Wilhelmina steal his moment. “You’re so small, who wouldn’t want to try and win you over. Gotta make sure no one steals you away from me when I just got my hands on you.” This rendered her speechless for a long time, turning away before he could catch the blush now tinting her cheeks. It made him grin, following her out of the park. 

When Wilhelmina finally got home, she stood against the front door once she was inside. Taking a deep breath, she balled her hands into fists and rubbed her eyes. She made the first move on a whim, just to gauge what kind of man Steven was up close. “I can’t believe it.” She sighed, leaving the door and heading to her bedroom downstairs. She slept in the basement level, furthest away she could get from her parents after curfew. “Steven James goes to Stuyvesant High School, a fourth year student. He graduates in four months, one week, and six days. He plays volleyball, varsity team, wing spiker. His emotions bounce off the wall, rumor has it he’s bipolar.” She was mumbling to herself as she undressed, tossing the clothes behind her. “And he knows more information about me than I do about him.” She fell back onto her bed. “So why the hell was he so shy today? Damn stalker.” She growled, biting on her lip as she let her hands travel lightly over her stomach and hips. “Come on, Steven James,” she mumbled, letting her fingers graze her underwear just as a tease. “Show me what you’re hiding, I want to play with you.”


	3. My High School Sweetheart (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t know Steven long enough to know his quirks and moods, but it was made obvious by this conversation that he was prone to quick swings. She was just glad that he wasn’t actually angry, now smiling. It made her smile herself, the boy’s moods were contagious. “So yeah, how about at your house? My parents don’t like when I bring friends over without warning them like, days in advance. They’re picky about how clean the place is and whatever.” It was a risky suggestion, hopefully he didn’t think that she’s too forward, but she really liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So far I'm doing good with keeping myself in check with updates. It took along time for Kenny and I to finished up chapter two, but I feel more motivated with the nice comments I got on this by a friend! Hopefully the updates can remain frequent!   
> \---------  
> Kenny pointed out to me that the Emma school that Wilhelmina goes to is in the STATE of NY not the city. But because this is fiction, I'm deciding to just alter it a bit. A few things will be altered for convenience. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Doesn't become too troublesome.  
> \---------  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reading and following through with the development!  
> \---------  
> Editor and co-writer: Kenneth (my boyfriend)

Sunlight filtering in through the blinds was always a bad sign. It meant waking up and getting ready for the day. With a groan, Steven lifted himself from the bed and stretched his arms above his head and let out an exaggerated groan to try and blow away the sleep fogging his head. The alarm clock read seven-fifteen, five minutes before it’s set time. Steven always had a bad habit of waking up before he actually had to, but for some reason he wasn’t annoyed by this. Either way he had to get up and go on with his life, five minutes of sleep wouldn’t make him feel any more or less refreshed. 

Steven made his way to the bathroom, shuffling the short distance down the hall as he rubbed his eyes. Every morning started in this manner, a drowsy high schooler on the upstairs level while the rest of the family remained silent in their slumber. Lucky them, not having to wake up for another two hours. It was just Steven, his younger sister, and their father living in the four bedroom house. Three months ago there were two other residence, somehow mom and dad were tolerating each other enough to stay in the same house. But once the divorce was finalized, and Jamie turned thirteen, she decided enough was enough and took the youngest of three kids away with her. Not that Steven could be bothered with the idea there was only one parent in his life now, things were actually easier. More money was available for spending, with less mouths to feed and mom’s gambling problem out of the way. He would never tell his brother this out loud, but he was glad their mom left. The way of life for the three males was a simpler one than when she tried to complicate it all. Without a word to signal his leaving, Steven was out the door and headed for the metro station.

***

First period was Polar Bear for Steven. He never questioned the name but in summary it was all endurance training. The class was full of sports involving more sprinting than contact, meaning everyone knew what personal space meant. In a way, they all treasured the ability to work independently on their physical build.   
Not much was out of the normal, once he was running Steven’s mind went blank. There was no room for thinking when your lungs, heart, and legs were trying to pump in some type of harmony to ensure you didn’t fall down or pass out. It was only during the break did things start to get abnormal. His phone went off from inside his gym locker. Normally phones weren’t allowed, but the teacher for this course knew all of the boys since they were first years. He was more lenient on them, as long as they improved on their stamina over the course of the few months they were together for the first term.

“Who’s texting Conway?” One guy teased as he saw Steven reaching for his phone from his backpack. It was Jarred McCall from the cross country team, one of the worst runners in distance. Come track time, however, he was the most reliable sprinter for a relay. Steven opted to ignore the remark, unlocking his phone. It was Wilhelmina who got ahold of him, which both excited and confused the senior. He couldn’t recall giving her his number the few times they’d seen each other between the day at the park and now. Regardless, he was eager to respond to her. Before he knew it, there were over seven hundred texts between Wilhelmina and him by fourth period. He should be paying more attention to the lecture, but AP Chem was a breeze. The chapters being covered were simple, with no need for such in depth explanation. Not everyone can be on the same level as Steven was. ‘Wow, isn’t that a little egocentric, smart ass?’ he thought to himself. This was another struggle of his everyday life; internal arguments. The sensible side was Steven, used for everyday logical situations. Then there was James, the primal side. He categorized them early on in life without thinking much of it. Everyone had to have some kind of inner voice that differed from their conscience right? 

Once Steven was in the chemistry lab, he reluctantly put his phone down. He didn’t think to warn Wilhelmina about his absence in their conversation, figuring he would just pick it up right after the period was over. He had to focus on his current lab, having already spent five days working on it. This was the longest lab that the professor had assigned and he was already struggling to keep up with all the research involved. 

There was one thing good that came out of this lab, the girl Steven was working with. She was a bright 3rd year, a stunning girl who he seemed to work well with. They shared responsibilities between research and the application process. Her name was Alice Campbell, the superintendent's daughter. They shared all the same AP classes, too. Given Steven’s recent history with girls, he could easily assume she might be trying to stalk him. He knew better than that, not everyone was like Wilhelmina; or he hoped that was the case.

“I don’t know if we’re gonna be able to finish this today, it’s due friday.” Alice was biting her lip, “Do you maybe, um, I don’t know, want to meet up after school to finish it?” Steven was too absorbed in making his report look neat that he didn’t catch the question. Lifting his head sharply and looking Alice over with something similar to a glare. It wasn’t intentional, he had just been so focused he would have given that look anyone that interrupted him. “W-what did I say wrong? I’m sorry, I just wanted to try and get this lab done as soon as possible..” she murmured, her voice shaking. 

“That sounds like a great idea, when do you want to meet?” Alice was caught off guard, but instantly relieved. She hadn’t know Steven long enough to know his quirks and moods, but it was made obvious by this conversation that he was prone to quick swings. She was just glad that he wasn’t actually angry, now smiling. It made her smile herself, the boy’s moods were contagious. “So yeah, how about at your house? My parents don’t like when I bring friends over without warning them like, days in advance. They’re picky about how clean the place is and whatever.” It was a risky suggestion, hopefully he didn’t think that she’s too forward, but she really liked him.

‘I really want to do this, I need this lab done, and there’s no harm in being friends with other girls right?’ he was worried of being spotted by Wilhelmina, and rightfully so, she seemed to always have an eye on him. No matter where he tried to go. The bell rang, dismissing them from class. “I’ll see you after school Steven James!” she said, joyfully skipping out of the lab hall. ‘Has she always been so.. Chipper? And why did she use my middle name?’ He waved it away and headed for his next class, each hour seemed to pass by slower than the last. This wasn’t any good for him, that gave him too much time to think . Each sentence took five minutes to write, making AP Lit a living nightmare. The lunch line, moving at a snail’s pace, actually decreasing Steven’s appetite. Both AP Calc and AP Physics were a blur of numbers and equations that he couldn’t bother to tune into learning, Steven just wanted out of class. 

Managing to pull through his classes, he rushed to his locker, practically throwing the books he didn’t need into the bottom of it and holstering his bag over his shoulder. “Steven James~” he turned, surprised at the sudden call of his name. “You ready to go?” Alice was leaning on the locker beside his, all of her things already on her person. ‘She’s awfully eager to leave just to be getting a report done.’ Closing his locker, he turned and motioned for Alice to follow him out to the front entrances of the school, no need to speak, but he offered a smile at least, just to show her he wasn’t in a bad mood. Steven was quiet on the walk out, Alice filled most of the air with talking about school, her other classes, along with what her home life was like. 

“We’ve got this beautiful beagle named Cocoa! I love her, she’s been around for about four years now and she’s just the cutest! I hope you’re not allergic to dogs, I’d really like for you to meet her.. Do you have pets? I love all pets and I’m not allergic. But my father is, so he takes these pills and whatever to keep him from sneezing all the time. Thankfully it’s nothing fatal. I would rather die than go without my baby!” For a little girl, she spoke a lot, but he didn’t mind it because he was a good listener. It wasn’t like he would talk much to fill in the gaps. She looked really excited, making Steven wonder if she took the train often. With her father being the superintendent, he was sure she got rides to and from school everyday. “I’ve never actually seen this part of town, it’s so full of life! We live farther up north, so there’s less traffic and not many people really come around the area. Mostly because there isn’t much to do or see up there, apart from old houses, and rustic looking apartments.” 

“My parents wanted to live closer to the middle of the city to get to work faster, without the need of a car. We’re not the richest people, but still above middle class, and getting this scholarship has really helped us out.” Steven didn’t like to talk about money, he wasn’t all that good at managing it, but he knew he needed to get a job. Even though his parents told him that he didn’t, there would come a day when they wouldn’t be around to help. “My parents want me to really focus on school and my future, they’re glad I’m taking all these AP classes along with track and cross country.” 

Steven glanced out the window, the stop coming up was the one they had to get off on. He was up quick, a usual habit of his. He liked how light he was on his feet, swaying with the movement of the train cars. Alice was amused and smiled at the action, even trying to imitate him. But she ended up slipping in the process. Steven’s reflexes were quick, and he managed to catch her in a dip, like those cliche dance moves he’s always seen in the old romance movies. They got a couple of looks from other passengers on the train, one guy actually clapped for Stevens ‘smooth moves’. Alice couldn’t help but blush, smiling as Steven pulled her back up. Even his cheeks were tinted red. She tried to brush it off and be casual about it. “Nice reaction time, maybe you can teach me to dance like that sometime!” Her voice was still shaky, if she had fallen there would be a lot of pain that followed. She didn’t want to be close to the floors, she didn’t like the looks of them. They reminded her too much of the basement level bathrooms in the school.

The train slowed to a stop, the doors opened and people started rushing in and out, snapping them out of their daze. “This, uh, is our stop, let’s go.” Steven’s voice wasn’t any better than Alice’s. ‘I hope she doesn’t mean that, I’m really bad at dancing.’ The embarrassed couple stepped off the train, heading to the stairs. Thankfully it wasn’t a very busy station at this time of day. Steven didn’t like being seen with a new person around this part of the city. Too many people knew his parents, and he knew the information would spread to them quickly. They would end up asking a lot of embarrassing questions about life, sex, marriage even. The idea of another version of ‘the talk’ made him cringe. 

Alice was still holding onto Steven’s arms as they headed out of the subway station and into the suburb where the boy lived. It wasn’t that far of a walk from the station, no need to get a bus or call for a cab. That was just a waste of money anyway, she seemed preoccupied by looking around anyway, two bird with one stone. Neither of them spoke this time, but for once the silence didn’t feel awkward. ‘But it wasn’t awkward with Willa either.’ He thought. But he shouldn’t be thinking about her right now, not after the incident at the amusement park. He should focus on Alice, and their lab report that needed to be finished. Maybe if they finished early enough he could skip that period the next day. 

There wasn’t much in the first room they walked into, the house looked barren, a faint echo made the foyer feel hallow. She wouldn’t admit it, but it made Alice feel like there was someone watching them, impossibly so. There were no windows in this room aside from the doors. Steven lead her through the house towards the den. All the floors were hardwood, a dark cherry oak. The only carpeting was in the den, a fluffy white rug placed in the middle of the floor, with a round and low table placed in the center of the rug. Steven dropped his bag beside the table and sat down with a huff. “Alright we should get started, I don’t want to waste too much time. It’d be best if we were done before my parents got home.” 

“Oh, okay.” Alice tried to sound as cheery as she was on the metro, but her hopes were deflated. She wanted to use this time just to talk more than do homework. The lab wasn’t due tomorrow or anything, and they were both fast workers so getting it done in class would have been just as easy as doing it now. She sat beside him at the coffee table, despite having the option to sit in any spot and still be close enough to work. Steven was getting all of his materials out while Alice simply rested her chin on the edge of the table. This really wasn’t fair, the one time she wanted a guy to notice her and hang out with and he was too focused on work to catch all of her obvious advances, ‘and we’re completely alone!” she complained to herself. No matter what though, she would pull through, and maybe as they finished up she hoped for a chance to try again.

Wilhelmina watched quietly from her spot in the small tree on the left side of the house. She got a perfect view into the den, with enough cover to keep her unnoticed. Not that it mattered, Steven and that girl were facing away from her. “Even better,” she mumbled, eyes moving frantically from their heads to their hands that sat too close for her comfort on the rug. “I can keep an eye on this bitch and where she’s putting her filthy paws.” She gripped onto the tree so hard she was beginning to tear the bark apart. Anger raged inside her, heating her blood and making her pulse throb in her neck. If she so much as tried to hold his hand, or touch his shoulder, Wilhelmina would be forced to take action. There would be nothing pretty about it, and nothing pretty left to Alice’s face either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would love that darling.” Wilhelmina was doing everything she could to get on Alice’s nerves, and it was showing. Steven walked away to the kitchen to get her a drink as she sat on the couch in front of Alice, who was visibly uncomfortable and feeling out of place. She couldn’t stay any longer, she had to leave.

It had been a little over an hour since they had started working in there, Wilhelmina’s legs were beginning to cramp, she couldn’t tell if Alice had been getting closer to Steven or not. Thankfully whatever they were doing in there didn’t require them to be all over each other. “Come on bitch, give me a reason to hurt you. Touch him more, I dare you.” she muttered to herself as she adjusted how she sat on the branch. It seemed to be holding her up so far, but a few cracks could be heard here and there; if she fell, her cover would be blown. That’s when a police car rushed past the house, with its siren wailing. It was followed by the two firetrucks and an ambulance without its siren. That was never a good sign. It gave Wilhelmina a bit of a start, but she managed to hold on. Her attention turned again to the window, vision turning red at the sight before her. Alice had been startled by the sirens to, making her jump right into Steven’s arms.

“Oh you’ve done it now. He’s mine.” She jumped out of the tree, landing with a roll. She knew how to land, playing lacrosse with excessive practices paid off. She ran to the front door and rang the doorbell four times in her rush to ambush Alice. Regaining her composure, she fixed her hair as she waited, finding a few stray leaves and twigs. Steven answered, Alice following close behind him, almost hiding behind him. She seemed on the edge of tears already, ‘what kind of girl is she? Weak for sure.’ Wilhelmina couldn’t believe this was the girl trying to take her man. She adjusted her skirt and played innocent, batting her eyelashes and holding her hands behind her back. Hiding her fists which were clenched, making her knuckles turn white. “Hi Steven James!” 

“Oh Willa! H-hey, uh, what are you doing here?” Steven sputtered his words out nervously, this was exactly what he was worried about, Wilhelmina meeting his lab partner. In a closed off setting.   
“I was just so excited to see you again. I mean, we’ve been texting all day and you suddenly started ignoring me. I got worried.” She gave a pout to add to her innocent facade. She saw Alice’s face fall from fear to jealousy. ‘That’s right bitch, get worried. You’ll lose him in a heartbeat.’ Wilhelmina giggled and rocked back on her heels. “I mean, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on another date, since our last one got ruined by that stupid accident.” She crossed her arms now to show frustration. “And as your girlfriend, I can’t just let a date get ruined and not try to fix it!”

‘Girlfriend?!’ Steven felt dizzy, when did they start to be official? He wasn’t going to complained, he wouldn’t have had the guts to ask her out himself. This was the girl he’d been gawking over for months after all. Now here she was, in front of him, calling them an item. But still, there was something about her that worried him. It felt familiar to him, something he knew in himself but was never brave enough to look into. Wilhelmina kept talking. “But.. It looks like you’re busy.” She leaned over so she could get a better look at Alice, hitting her with a more malicious smile. “So Steven, who’s this? I didn’t know you had a little sister?” She leaned in slowly and pinched her cheek, she saw the anger flaring in Alice’s eyes. 

“I’m not his sister! I’m just.. One of his friends from school..” Alice backed up, upset and on the verge of tears. How could she not have known that Steven had a girlfriend, of course she found him amazing - But why would he pick her? Alice knew of the so-called girlfriend before her. It made her want to yell that Wilhelmina was trying to play a game with her. “We’re just working on this chemistry lab, it’s due soon and we want to make sure it’s done and out of our way.” She wasn’t sure what to do, she wasn’t lying about the lab. There were just other details she managed to leave out of her explanation. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, not wanting to leave yet. But what could happen with Wilhelmina around, always aware of everything. ‘Damn, it’s still early, I want to stay here.. But it’s not my right, he’s her man, not mine.’ 

Steven was sweating now, nervous and unsure of how he should feel. He should have been ecstatic with the new revelation of their relationship. He only wished it were at a better time because now he was in a bad spot. Being alone at his house with another girl wasn’t the way he wanted them to start this relationship. “Willa, this is Alice. She’s in all of my AP classes. If you want you can stay, we’re almost done. Then you and I can go to dinner, my treat.” He steadied his breath. Hopefully this would prove to her that nothing was happening, and dinner could potentially make up for that date. He walked back to the living room quietly, waiting for the girls to follow him in. “Do you want something to drink?” He tried to offer, but the atmosphere in the room was heavy. Both girls were caught in some deadly staring match, like two cats sizing each other up before a fight. 

“I would love that darling.” Wilhelmina was doing everything she could to get on Alice’s nerves, and it was showing. Steven walked away to the kitchen to get her a drink as she sat on the couch in front of Alice, who was visibly uncomfortable and feeling out of place. She couldn’t stay any longer, she had to leave.   
“Oh no, I forgot my parents aren’t home! I have to take out the dog!” She lied, her mom works from home. Picking up her bag, she made her way for the door but Wilhelmina lifted her leg to stop her. “That’s funny, because your mom doesn’t leave the house given her mysophobia.” She spoke so calmly, putting her leg back down again. “But go ahead, run away.” Steven walked back in with a glass of apple juice, handing it to Wilhelmina. ‘He didn’t even offer me anything, we just sat and started working..’ Alice thought with a touch of anger, hurrying her way to the door, heartbroken. 

“Well, we still have time in class to finish it, what with only a bit left to do.” Steven walked her to the door, opening it. “See you tomorrow?” Without even turning to him, Alice nodded and walked out the door. She only vaguely remembered what way they came from. There were tears welling up in her eyes as she made her way out of sight from his house, in case he was watching her. ‘How could he, he was just making fun of me, insulting me.’ She backed against a brick wall in the nearest alley way, sinking to the ground and bursting into tears.

Wilhelmina stood from the couch and strutted over to Steven, who was still standing at the door, looking concerned. “Looks to me like you two were finished, she rushed out so fast! Maybe she was just intimidated by the presence of an older girl. It’s a bit early for dinner, so maybe we could stop at my place so I can get changed, because this-” she caressed a hand down her body, from shoulder to hip “-is not proper dinner attire.” She smirked, her gestures got Steven’s attention. She watched proudly as his eyes followed her hand down her body. He was devouring every inch of her that he could see. Wilhelmina even caught the creases in his pants disappear, she didn’t think he could get excited that easily. “That means you should get changed too, you’re taking me somewhere nice tonight.” She looked out the window, “But first I have to go run an errand. There’s a post office that way, where Alice went. Which isn’t the way home for her.” She mumbled the last part under his breath. “So I’ll catch you at the metro station, okay?” She stood on her toes to kiss Steven’s cheek before heading out of the house, leaving him in a frustrated state. ‘I’ll need more than a change. I need a damn shower. Cold.’ 

**

Finding Alice was a more tedious task, she began to question the worth of it. Every time she had a doubt, the image of Steven’s classmate trying to be in his arms. Trying to steal him from what rightfully belonged to her. As she walked down the well known dump area and all of its alleyways, she heard a sob from behind the trash container in the alley. This was her chance. She walked down the alley where she could see Alice cowering in the fetal position. “So what did you think you were doing back there?” Alice let out a gasp, turning her head to face Wilhelmina. She didn’t get a chance as she was kicked over onto her side.

“It’s not nice, you know,” She started, brushing her hair back off her shoulders. Alice moaned as she rolled onto her stomach, hugging her sides. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was a foot as it sat gently on her face. When she tried to push it away, Wilhelmina took it off only to kick her harshly in the ribs. “If I have to ask one more time I won’t hesitate to make you bleed.” Alice was gasping for air, tears streaming down her face in pain. The harm already inflicted would leave a large bruise all on its own. But that wasn’t enough damage to satisfy Wilhelmina. She kicked again in the same spot, “No need to answer, actually. You wanted to take him from me, you skank.” Wilhelmina kicked up dirt into her face, making her sputter and cough. 

“I-I wasn’t trying any-” she was struck across the face before she could finish.   
“Bull. Shit. You wanted him, I saw it in your face. Did you think I wouldn’t find out what you were doing with my love?” Wilhelmina squatted down beside the girl, her expression mocking sympathy with a pouted lower lip. “Oh, I’m sorry does that hurt?” She lifted Alice up by her shirt, inches away from her face. “I dare you to tell someone about this. It’ll be so much worse for you. You’ll have more than just a bloody nose and some bruises.” The confused look Alice wore upon her face filled her with joy. “Oh, that’s right~” Wilhelmina sang, pulling her arm back. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt that much, until later of course.” She hummed, “actually, I lied, this’ll hurt a lot. Now and later.” With a giggle, she used all of her strength in the punch. She felt a snap under her knuckles that made her cry in pain herself, snapping her hand back and standing. 

Wilhelmina’s two middle knuckles were already beginning to bruise, yet that was nothing compared to the blood gushing out of Alice’s nose, mixed in with her tears, changing the thickness so it ran faster onto her clothes. “Now, what did we learn from this, little miss?”   
“I wo-won’t try to go after Steven. I swear- I swear!” The responses made Wilhelmina hum with satisfaction, but she couldn’t rest easy with how her hand burned. The knuckle was definitely bust, but the snap must have come from Alice’s nose. ‘Good, she damn well deserves a broken nose.’ With her ‘errand’ complete, she made her way towards the train station, rubbing her hand. 

“There you are! Are you okay? What happened to your hand?” He was dressed decently well in a pair of clean, dark jeans and a plaid button down. Wilhelmina looked down at her hand before putting it behind her back.   
“When I was at the post office, some idiot dropped his package while I was reaching into my P.O box. And it got me.” She took his hand with her good one, leading him into the train. “So a quick stop by my place first, where are you taking me tonight?” Steven gave it some thought, hands going into his pockets as they got onto the train. “I can’t tell you that, it’s a surprise.” He said with a smile. Wilhelmina couldn’t help but return it, her cheeks turning a rosy color. She tried to rub over her knuckles, but they were too sore. ‘Dammit, this date better go well. If Alice ruined it for me I’ll do more than make her bleed.’ 

**

Alice found her way to a nearby rest stop, crying in the bathroom as she tried to clean herself off. There would be too many questions back at home that she couldn’t answer without risking her life. “Sorry, mom,” she tried to practice to the mirror as she looked at her nose in horror. It was a clean break along the bridge. “I wasn’t watching where I was going and fell down the stairs on my way back home out of the metro station.” She gave a small nod, that was the best course of action she could think of. She knew Wilhelmina was bad news, ever since they were in elementary together. The crazy girl had broken a boy’s arm for ignoring her and refusing to be her boyfriend. Everyone avoided her from then on, until she transferred schools to get away and start again. But all those years of counseling hadn’t worked, it seemed. Wilhelmina was still dangerous; someone would have to stop her. Alice couldn’t do it herself, but she could put someone else up to the task if she put her mind to it. She would need some time; it didn’t seem like she would have that much at this rate. Her broken nose was evidence to that.


End file.
